Ruta
by Miload47
Summary: Pronto es Navidad y Craig desea arreglar su casi inexistente relación con Tweek yendo a su búsqueda. En su trayecto, mostrara un poco de su sentir hacia sí mismo y hacia su pequeño loco al café.


_Hola :D Es mi primer fic de South Park y se podría decir que soy nueva aquí XD Ya casi es Navidad y pues realmente se me antojó escribir un Creek: Craig x Tweek aquí. Como ya saben, es Yaoi y si no les gusta, pues le doy la hermosa libertad de retirarse._

 _!Ah! Y es medio cursi XD también debo advertir. Y aquí nuestros hermosos niños no son niños, son adolescente-adulto XD Es medio AU._

 _Bueno, como sea._

 _South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, yo solo escribo por diversión._

 _Sin mas, Espero sea de su agrado_

* * *

 **Ruta**

Puede que mi andar se vea seguro y mi expresión relajada, fácilmente paso desapercibido escondiendo mis verdaderas inquietudes.

Mis suaves pasos poco se dejan escuchar en ese frio manto blanco llamado nieve, quizá un ligero crujir, pero no lo suficientemente audible. Nada más que blancura se deja ver en este pequeño paisaje. Hay una excepción claro, me detengo un poco a observar la vista y esta se hace más grande, las casas situadas a mis lados lucen sus hermosas luces de colores y sus característicos adornos de la temporada actual.

Mi atención se logra detener unos instantes por cada residencia que pasaba, todas tienen la misma estructura, pero en su arreglo diferente estilo. Por supuesto, por dentro y en cada una de ellas se aprecian las siluetas de los árboles navideños que con tanto esmero adornaron, todas de acuerdo al presupuesto económico, hay que aclarar. Se escuchan alegres voces y otras de molestia, peleas y risas se combinaban, nada fuera de lo común para este pueblo extraño.

¡Que buena ruta he decidido tomar! ahora que necesito más de este tipo de distracciones y también debo decir … ¿ánimos?

A medida del camino, rápido mi mente dejó de viajar en esa vorágine de luces y atavíos. Mis anteriores pensamientos vienen y con más aumento, atorándose en mi cabeza alejándome un poco más del ambiente arribando más a mi situación. Esta es la vía reflexiva que he decidido tomar; la más larga y confusa. Cuando me doy cuenta de ello, mi frustración se empieza a percibir o al menos eso solo yo lo veo, pues nadie más está a mi alrededor.

Ahora ya no me preocupo tanto, temía de las demás personas, de sus críticas y de sus fulminantes miradas. Dejé de preocuparme por los demás, ahora solo temo de lo que vendrá ahora.

Debo seguir mi trayecto, es momento de ser y actuar a mi verdadera persona, pero sobretodo relucir el auténtico sentir que llevo dentro, sin importar de si lo aprueban o no ¡Ya estoy harto de eso!

Es esta época en la que más veces quiero dejar fluir ese sentimiento, demostrar a cualquier figura esa admiración que tengo hacia esa persona. Ese en el momento que menos puedo resguardar mis palabras y mis acciones cuando está cerca. ¿Por qué digo esto? Pues una vez más, defino esos deseos de reencontrar a ese alguien al final de mi transcurso y no solo de esta avenida, sino de todo el tiempo que he tenido que callar, de todo lo que he negado y aún más para la desgracia, fue todo a su presencia.

Dejo de hallarme entre casas y se hace más solitario, ya no he de tardar en llegar. Mis congeladas manos de inmediato toman los extremos de mi chullo azul enterrándolo más a mi azabache cabeza y luego estas se reguardan en los bolsillos de mi delgada, pero lo suficientemente caliente, chaquetón.

Cada vez el ambiente se hace helado y apresuro el paso ya no esperando más la separación de ese aquel que quiero ver.

El cielo rojizo en minutos se hace cada vez más oscuro y la nieve cae delicadamente sobre mí. Abrigado o no, a los copos no les interesa, como tampoco me importa ahora.

* * *

Dejé de estar solo y otras luces más grandes me iluminan, como a muchas otras personas aquí. Un lugar muy concurrido sin duda, que llega a ponerme incómodo.

Un mar de gente que en segundos cualquiera se perdería, todos en sus propios asuntos y la mayoría en compras navideñas. Para los adultos; un dolor agudo en sus tarjetas, pero para los pequeños; efectos de asombro por cualquier cosa que les maraville en sus infantiles mentes.

Con esfuerzo me muevo entre la multitud, unos me empujaban y otros me apaleaban. Si hubo intenciones o no, tan solo atinaba a sacar el dedo medio en frente de sus caras. Con dificultad me alcé de puntas y a lo lejos vi mi objetivo. Esa enorme cafetería que era cubierta de nieve y que, por lo visto, también llena de afluencia.

No quiero esperar más y con agilidad trato de llegar hasta ahí.

* * *

Cuando pensé que llegaría, jamás creí sentirme tan adolorido en la entrada de un negocio ¡Al fin estaba ahí! ¡Justo ahí! Con la cara azotada al quemante vidrio con la insistente gente por detrás. En mi sitio, quería buscar algún indicio de entre toda esa perversa agitación.

Luego de unas irritantes embestidas, unos hilos de oro a contra luz llamarón poderosamente mi interés ¿Lo he encontrado? En poco tiempo todo el molesto movimiento pasó a segundo plano, pues ya no lo valía.

Solo le veía aun sin entrar al cálido lugar, todo mi ser ya solo se fijaba en el objeto de mis pensamientos. Esos andares nerviosos y apresurados eran imposibles de ignorar y que a mi panorama eran inconfundibles. El usual ajetreo de estas fechas le hacían entrar en estrés, con solo ver sus obvias ojeras y los rastros de café en sus labios me lo confirmaban ¿Quién podría ser tan malvado para hacerle laborar en estas horas y en víspera navideña? … ¡Ah sí! Había olvidado que sus propios padres…

Me fijo solamente en esas desordenadas hebras doradas que tenía por cabello y gracias a mi penetrante e insistente mirada, por fin pude lograr captar la atención de sus grandiosos orbes color olivo. En todo en lo que me hallaba, en todo lo que escuchaba en ese momento todo se disipó. Como si el sacudido _Soundtrack_ de mi odisea se convirtiera en hermosos violines y harpas.

Con sus ojos puestos a los míos, solo pude elevar la mano derecha en forma de saludo con el nerviosismo en él y con sorpresa suya se acercó a abrir el estorboso cristal. Inmediatamente el aroma dulce cubrió mis fosas nasales y otro tipo de ruido percibieron mis oídos. No obstante, no me detengo a eso, sino a la persona que he deseado tener en frente.

Nuestro delicado encuentro visual no se hizo esperar y los nervios que hace unos segundos me invadían se fueron. Su cercanía hace que me se sienta tranquilo, a pesar de todo.

Ninguno habló y una tensión melancólica se presentó.

\- ¡GAH!… Pe-pero ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿Decidiste ya no a-avergonzarte de m-mi?... ¿Craig? - Dijo de repente lo más calmado que pudo, cuando yo debí de haber hablado primero. Bajó la vista dolido, me había demorado mucho en darle una respuesta y para ser sincero, podría jurar que me siento aún más acongojado que él.

Sintiéndome infinitamente culpable, levanto su barbilla con la intensión de que me mirase a los ojos dispuesto a decirle lo que tengo dentro.

\- Precisamente vine a aclarártelo mi Tweekers. No lo estoy, no lo estuve y ni lo estaré. No me importan los demás, solo me importas tú. Y si me lo permites, déjame una vez más ver más allá de tus ojos, quizá así encuentre una nueva ruta hacia tu corazón ¿Me darías una nueva oportunidad? – Las únicas veces en que puedo ser un intento de cursi, me trago el orgullo hablando de esa manera estúpida esperando causar alguna reacción positiva.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos, los más eternos y aterradores segundos en la vida. Para alivio mío, una torcida sonrisa apareció en su rostro como contestación. ¿Acaso eso era un 'te perdono'? De cualquier forma, con el rozar de sus dedos a los míos inmediatamente me pude sentir aceptado de nuevo y es que él desde un inicio supo el motivo de mi inesperada visita a su cafetería y por ende no me detengo a esta acción…

Siendo más alto, no dude en bajar mi rostro al suyo. No sentía ningún retroceso de su parte y con seguridad ya estaba dispuesto a…

\- ¡O-oye! No cre-creerás que así de se-sencillo tomarás m-mi beso ¿Verdad? - Con la palma de su mano en mi boca retrocediéndome fue el más cruel castigo que he podido recibir. Y una risilla hubo entre los dos.

Está bien, sí. Pudo haber rechazado mi beso, no se lo reprocho ¡Pues me lo merecía! Después de todo, tenía que ganarme su perdón y posiblemente efectivamente enamorarlo de nuevo. Luego de eso, me di cuenta de que el rencor no existía en su vocabulario y aceptó todo lo que le ofrecía y entre todo eso estaba _Mi amor…_

* * *

 _Hi! :D Espero les haya gustado, es el primero de South Park que hago y espero no me haya quedado tan mal, en cuanto a la personalidad Craig y Tweek pues espero que si se haya pegado un poco al menos._

 _Si hubo alguna falta ortográfica o una incoherencia ahí fea ¡Ruego disculpas! A veces aunque me ponga a releer no los noto y mas estando medio bisca XD_

 _Les deseo felices fiestas y comen mucho como debe ser n.n_

 _Sin mas, esperaré impacientemente sus lindos comentario._

 _Me despido, BESOS Y ABRAZOS._

 _BYE BYE!_


End file.
